20th Century Studios
1935–1965 In 1935, 20th Century Pictures, Inc. merged with Fox Films, creating 20th Century Fox. 1935–1953 20th Century Fox 1935.gif|print logo 20th-century-fox-73616360.jpg|print logo 2 20th-century-fox-72462083.jpg Fox35 1.jpg|Black and white variation EXPLORA.jpg|''Those Magnificent Men in Their Flying Machines'' (1965) 20th Century FOX Logo 1935 b.jpg|An early color variant. GW181H136.jpg|Another early color variant. GW181H135.png GW255H136.png GW259H135.jpg GW445H234.png|''The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes' Smarter Brother'' (1975) GW443H336.jpg|''At Long Last Love'' (1975) Logo_classics.png|Print logo used from the mid-1940s until the early 1970s; now used by Fox Home Entertainment for its "Studio Classics" line. twentieth-century-fox-film-corporation-20th-century-fox-71374346.jpg 1953–1987 cinemascope.jpg|Cinemascope, as used in colour. 272266-cinemascope.jpg|Cinemascope, as used in black and white. 20th Century FOX 55.png|Plain 0 varient CinemaScope Rare.jpg|Rare CinemaScope Logo imagesCANBGOUG.jpg|The Dawn of CinemaScope 55. CinemaScope 55.png|CinemaScope 55 Grandeur 70.jpg|Grandeur 70 (Seriously, what the...?) 20th Century Fox - The Omen (1976).jpg|Variant with registered mark 20th-print1972.png|1972 print logo, used for trade ads and movie posters 20th Century FOX Logo 1980.JPG cbr.jpg|''The Cannonball Run'' (1981) vlcsnap-2012-09-14-15h47m18s130.png|1953-1981 20th Century Fox logo taken from Star Wars (1977). 20theoko.jpg|''The Robe'' (1953) 20th Centuryfoxkgfds.png|''What a Way to Go!'' (1964) 20th Century FOX Logo 1977.jpg GODEL.jpg|''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid'' (1969) GODEM.jpg|''Young Frankenstein'' (1974) ALIEN.png|''Aliens'' (1986) QfW0y803GWBZyOJEr3Azhg290654.png|Twentieth Century Fox/Warner Bros. THATSHOLLYWOOD.jpg|''That's Hollywood'' (1976-1982) SIWE.png|''Silent Movie'' (1976) vlcsnap-2012-12-18-17h50m24s50.png|20th Century Fox (1976) 20th Century Fox - Brubaker (1980).jpg|Fox Movie Channel airing of Brubaker (1980) 1981–1994 20th_century_fox_logo_2358.gif|1982 print variation. This logo was created by Landor Associates 20th Century Fox.svg|1987 print variation, which remains in use to this day. 20th Century FOX Logo 1990.jpg 20th Century Fox 1981 Recolor.jpg 20th Century Fox - Predator 2 (1990).jpg 20th Century Fox - Tora! Tora! Tora! (1970).jpg|The 1981-1994 20th Century Fox logo taken from re-issue of "Tora! Tora! Tora!". 20th Century Fox - The Poseidon Adventure (1972).png|The 1981-1994 20th Century Fox logo taken from re-issue of "The Poseidon Adventure". 20th Century Fox 1982282282.jpg 20th Century Fox (War of the Roses).jpg|The 1981 20th Century Fox logo taken from "War of the Roses". 20th Century Fox (Breaking Point).jpg|The 1981 20th Century Fox logo taken from "Breaking Point". vlcsnap-2012-08-21-03h15m21s56.png|Logo taken from Speed. 20th Century FOX Logo 1983 copy.jpg|Black & white version 20th Century FOX Logo 1981.jpg|''Revenge of the Nerds'' (1984) GW473H261.png|''Revenge of the Nerds'' (1984) A GW264H140.jpg|A Pink Searchlight? 20thCentere.jpeg|''Baby's Day Out'' (1994) vlcsnap-2013-02-12-11h47m04s159.png|''Home Alone'' (1990) vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h42m43s219.png|Variant with only two rear searchlights instead of three. Used on the beginning of the 20th Century Fox Television logo at the time. 20th Century Fox - The Verdict (1982).jpg|Fox Movie Channel airing of The Verdict (1982) vlcsnap-2013-04-09-01h36m46s26.png|''Alien 3'' (1992) 1994–2010 In 1994, the 20th Century Fox logo is redone in CGI. This logo was created by Studio Productions (now Flip Your Lid Animation) which also did the logos for Paramount and Universal. On November 14, 1997, David Newman re-recorded the 20th Century Fox Fanfare that is slower rather than the other versions. Logo 20th century fox.jpg 20th Century FOX Logo 1994.jpg|''Miracle on 34th Street'' (1994) Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h18m31s136.png WAFER.png|''Cleopatra'' (2001) OLDBULENE.jpg|''Down with Love'' (2003) GW530H311.jpg|''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' (2009) F0RK.jpg|''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' (2009) Trailer FADW.jpg|''X-Men'' (2000), X2: X-Men United (2003), and X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) 20th Century Fox 2000 logo.png|''Ice Age'' (2002) 20th Century Fox 2006 logo.png|''Ice Age 2: The Meltdown'' (2006) PREHISTORICK.jpg|''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' (2009) 20th Century Fox 1990 logo.png|''Robots'' (2005) ROBOT.jpg|''Robots'' (2005) Trailer 20th Century Fox 2008 logo.png|''Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who!'' (2008) asasasadsfgd.png|''Garfield: The Movie'' (2004) GW513H222.jpg|''Garfield: The Movie'' (2004) A CAT.jpg|''Garfield: The Movie'' (2004) Trailer CAT2.jpg|''Garfield: The Movie'' (2004) Trailer A GW465H273.png|''Independence Day'' (1996) POWEROUT.jpg|''Live Free or Die Hard'' (2007) FUTURAMA.jpg|Logo in the future. DADADADAA.jpg|''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007) GW296H197A.jpg|''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007) A DONUT.jpg ALVINFOX.png|''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakuel'' (2009) vlcsnap-2012-01-11-05h00m25s3.png 20th Century Fox MGM United Artists.png|20th Century Fox/MGM/United Artists 20thCENTURYHERE.png|''Far from Home: The Adventures of Yellow Dog'' (1995) vlcsnap-2013-01-06-21h56m02s65.png|Bylineless version. 20th Century FOX Logo 1994(2).jpg|Full open matte. Yep! vlcsnap-2013-04-03-05h21m37s9.png vlcsnap-1996-01-11-21h13m06s121.jpg|''Dunston Checks In'' (1996) 2009–present In 2009, 20th Century Fox updated its recent logo created and animated by Blue Sky Studios, the creators of the Ice Age franchise and Rio. The new logo officially debuted in Avatar. In 2010, 20th Century Fox celebrated its 75th anniversary and, as a result, changed their logo for that year. 20th Century Fox 2010.jpg 20thcenturyfox2009.png|''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' (2012) 640px-20th_Century_Fox_logo_2009.jpg|''Avatar'' (2009) 382824f9 Untitled.jpg|75th Anniversary print logo from 2010. GW338H144.jpg|75th Anniversary On Screen Logo. BOX.jpg|The logo in a box with the Regency Enterprises logo. CARVEBYLINE.jpg|The byline carved in the structure. 20th-century-fox-movie-studios-logo-wallpaper.jpg|''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader'' (2010) 5656565656565656.png|''Gulliver's Travels'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-03-20-19h36m00s146.png|Logo is zoomed out farther than usual. Snapshot - 7.jpg|''Rio'' (2011) 20th Century Fox 2013 logo.png|''The Internship'' (2013) 20th Century Fox logo.png|''Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-04-08-06h06m07s189.png Turbo Trailer 20th Fox and DreamWorks.png|The logo with DreamWorks Animation, seen in the trailer for Turbo. Category:California Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:News Corporation Category:Fox Entertainment Group Category:International Category:Movie studios Category:20th Century Fox Category:Los Angeles